I seek to describe the significance of tRNA post-transcriptional modifications within a framework which includes the fundamental differences between differentiated/normal and undifferentiated/neoplastic tissues. The specific objective for which funds are sought in the present application is the determination of the factors which control the extent of the Q-base modification, as well as the relation of those factors and the Q-base to differentiation.